Trust me
by GeekAgron
Summary: What happens when Head cheerleader Santana Lopez and the schools resident badass Brittany Pierce get partnered up for a project?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"S'up Lopez, you're looking extra bitchy today." Santana heard that cocky and smug voice she had grown to hate behind her as she searched her locker for her AP chemistry book.

"Well if it isn't my favourite person, Pierce you ran outa slutty girls to fuck so you've decided to be a pain in my ass?" Santana says as she slams her locker and turns to face the bain of her life, Brittany S. Pierce. She thinks she's the schools resident badass and in a way she is.

"I like being a pain in your ass, and no I haven't but I do like me a challenge" Brittany winks as she leans on the lockers next to Santana who can't help but scoff. Is she being serious? Does she really think she has a chance with Santana Lopez? The head cheerleader?

"Dream on Pierce, as if you could even think you can tap this." Santana says as she starts walking down the hallway, Brittany quickly follows her.

"So, you'll put out for jocks who don't have two brain cells between them but not me? I'm at least a step up babe." Brittany puts her arm around Santana's shoulders, a bold move.

"Ok first off get your arm off me before you lose it, second off do not even attempt to comment on my life, you know nothing about me." Santana says ripping Brittany's arm off of her, how dare she even think to make judgments on her when she doesn't even know her life.

"Whoa chillax babe didn't mean to offend you." Brittany says, backing off not wanting to see Santana go 'All Lima Heights' on her ass.

"Yeah cause calling me a slut won't offend me. You really are a piece of work you know that pierce? Nothing but a Lima Loser with a reputation and I wouldn't touch you with a barge pole." Santana says as she storms off not bothering to look back at Brittany.

"Now who's the judgemental one? And don't worry you'll cave soon enough, babe!" Brittany shouts after Santana and not so subtly checks her ass out. Being called a Lima Loser doesn't really affect Brittany because she has enough confidence to know she really isn't and Santana knows it. Which drives her insane.

Its last period now and Santana's favourite one if she's honest, she loves Music Technology, she loves being able to make her own music. Her best friend, Mercedes Jones walked in holding hands with her boyfriend Sam; Santana couldn't help rolling her eyes at how pathetically in love they are.

"Ill see you later babe." Sam says kissing Mercedes, he gives Santana a slight wave that she returned and went to sit with Puckerman.

"Hey girl, how's it goin? Strike fear into many people today?" Mercedes asks Santana teasingly as she sits next to her, Santana rolls her eyes but can't help the slight smile on her face.

"Hey wheezy, well I had another run in with Pierce but that's about it, I've been relatively tame today" Santana says back getting out her notebook; she was still pissed off at the nerve of Brittany today. Mercedes gave her a sympathetic look knowing how much Brittany gets under Santana's skin but she can't help smirk slightly at the obvious sexual tension between them.

Just then Quinn Fabray walked in; she was one of the biggest nerds in the year. A cheerio who sat at the front thought it would be hilarious to trip her, bad mistake. Brittany walks in just as Quinn fell to the floor and quickly grabbed the cheerio by her uniform as Puck helped Quinn up.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Brittany screamed in the cheerleaders face, it was obvious the girl was terrified but was trying to maintain her confident demure.

"Sorry, my foot slipped and the loser fell over it. Not my fault she's clumsy" the cheerleader smirked, Brittany flexed her jaw but decided the cheerleader wasn't worth it and pushed her back into her seat.

"Watch your back cheerio." Brittany says as she walks away with Puck and Quinn.

Brittany takes a seat beside Quinn whilst Puck returns to his beside Sam. Puck and Quinn are her only real friends, Puck because he's just as badass as her and Quinn, well they're unlikely best friends but Quinn was there for her when she struggled with school work and got her back up to speed with it. She saw Quinn taking out her notebook and got her own out too, she loves music technology; she gets to make music which she loves so she feels almost, free, in this class. The teacher had yet to arrive so most of the class was talking, she looked around and saw Puck look almost dreamily at Rachel Berry, Santana's second in command on cheerios, though he would never admit to it, he has the biggest crush on her but tries to hide it by sleeping with cheerleaders and any other girl willing. She then looks at Rachel and sees her speaking with Tina, who looks bored at whatever she's talking about and finally she sees Santana, she's frowning as always but in a more concentrating way as she writes in her notebook. Brittany wasn't kidding when she told Santana she wanted her earlier, she does, and who wouldn't though? She's gorgeous and there's something else about her that Brittany wants to find out. Finally the teacher arrived 10 minutes late and the lesson began.

"ok now you are going to pair up for a project, the project is to create a song together and then let the class hear it, best song wins a prize, two gift certificates to the restaurant Breadsticks!" the Teacher exclaimed, Santana perked up on hearing this, she loves them Breadsticks. Then the teacher continued. "The twist though, I will be picking your partners." The class groaned, including Santana.

One by one the class was paired up, Tina and Artie much to mikes dismay. Quinn and Rachel, Puck and Finn, Sam and Mercedes much to their joy and finally;

"Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce" the teacher says putting down the register.

"What?" "Score!" Santana and Brittany shouted at the same time. The bell then went and Santana ran to the front of the class to catch the teacher.

"Mr Jackson you can't pair me with her, please cant I swap with Berry? Or Evans?" Santana begs

"Miss Lopez I'm sorry but this is to get more of the class talking so you're staying partnered with Miss Pierce." The teacher says as he packs up his things, the last thing he wants to do is get into an argument with a student.

"But you partnered up Mercedes and Sam! They're dating!" Santana exclaimed, just then she felt an arm being wrapped around her shoulders, judging by the feeling she knew exactly who it was. She rolled her eyes as Brittany interrupted their conversation.

"Please excuse the rudeness of my partner Sir, we shall have this project completed on time and I assure you now we will win" Brittany says in her cocky tone Santana hates, she moves away from Brittany and growled at her.

"Yeah ok, if that's all girls I need to head home." Mr Jackson excused himself and left the girls in the room themselves, Santana glaring at Brittany and Brittany smirking at Santana.

"Well well, Lopez. Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together eh?" Brittany smirk just grows when she sees Santana scoff and mumble under her breath.

"Whatever Pierce, I love Breadsticks so we're winning this, got it?" Santana says grabbing Brittany by the collar. She noticed how close she was in Brittany's personal space and it seemed intimate but she was trying to come across intimidating and by the look of Brittany's face then she's succeeding.

"Um, ok yeah sure. Don't worry babe with our talent there's no way we'll lose" Brittany says regaining her cocky manner after losing it briefly. She may be badass but Santana Lopez is intimidating as hell.

"That's another thing, don't call me babe. Don't call me baby; don't call me any form of pet name got it? And good, there is no way I'm losing those gift certificates." Santana says releasing Brittany and smooth's non existent wrinkles in her uniform.

"Aw but you secretly like the pet names" Brittany winks at Santana only to slightly cower at the glare Santana shoots her.

"Just be at my house at 7pm tonight Pierce" Santana says beginning to walk out the classroom.

"Oh I'm being invited to your house? Ill be there, looking forward to our little one on one Lopez" Brittany shouts after her.

Santana rolls her eyes again and shakes her head, what has she got herself in for?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks to everyone who has reviewed,favourited or put this story on alert, means a lot :) I'm not too sure about this chapter, I'm not 100% happy with it so comments are appreciated.

thanks

KG

* * *

Chapter 2

Brittany parked her motorcycle outside the Lopez resident at 6:58pm. She would never admit it out loud but she was kind of nervous, what if she meets Santana's parents? Judging by her house, they're rich as hell and she doesn't want to look like a scruff from the streets. She looked down at her outfit, ripped jeans, band t-shirt, flannel shirt, leather jacket and worn boots. She doesn't think she looks too bad, so kicks the stand down and gets off the bike to walk towards the door. She hesitantly rings the bell and waits for someone to answer. The door is suddenly flung open and Santana standing there, hair wet and wearing sweat pant and a vest.

"Shit sorry, forgot what time id told you to come and I was showering, come in" Santana says drying her hair with the towel Brittany saw in her hand. Santana stepped aside for Brittany to come in and slowly closed the door.

"Nice place, Lopez" Brittany says looking around the hallway, there were quite a few family pictures on the walls, none of which were of the family smiling together. There were no pictures that didn't look professionally done and none of the family having fun together like the ones in her house.

"Thanks, my parents are at work and my little sister's at a friend's for the night so we have a couple hours to work on the project. Its due for three weeks today." Santana says, Brittany notices how uncomfortable her tone but shrugs it off and allows Santana to lead her upstairs. Once they got to Santana's bedroom, Brittany examined the room. There wasn't a lot of stuff in her room but what was in her room was clearly expensive, she looked around and saw an apple mac laptop, a microphone and a couple of instruments. That was obviously where Santana records her music and where they were going to work on their project.

"Sweet guitar Lopez, may i?" Brittany asks walking towards the guitar on the stand beside the Apple Mac, she didn't know Santana played.

Santana nodded and sat down on her bed as Brittany sat on the computer chair and picked her guitar up and began strumming. Her grandfather taught her to play and that was his guitar. She watched as Brittany screwed her face up in concentration and couldn't help but admire the tune she was currently playing, she doesn't know why she even allowed Brittany to play her guitar, she's never let anyone including her parents play it but here she was letting the girl she loathes play it and she didn't even hesitate. She didn't realise she was staring until she heard Brittany clear her throat, letting her know she had finished.

"Um, that was good. We should start discussing ideas at least" Santana says feeling embarrassed she was staring at the girl. She had to admit, the blonde was a looker and she understood why girls went for her, but Santana Lopez was not gay, no not all.

"Sure, I was thinking we could try maybe a jazz feeling kind of song? I mean most of the class will probably do like some indie kinda shit or some powerhouse song or some pop stuff so we should try something different. Plus your voice would really suit doing jazz, I mean you can sing anything" Brittany says that last thing without realising, it was true though, Santana was a great singer and Brittany really liked listening to her sing when she gets solos in Glee club and they perform in front of the school.

"Uh, thanks. Why didn't you join glee club? I mean I've seen you dance, and your voice is also good" Santana says, she's caught off guard at Brittany complimenting her but she's also shocked she just complimented her as well. She isn't wrong though, Brittany is an exceptional dancer, just as good as Mike Chang and her friends are in Glee club so she is confused to why Brittany didn't join.

"Just not really my thing" Brittany shrugs and places Santana's guitar gently back on its stand, at first when Puck and Quinn first joined she wanted to as well but she couldn't bare to face all the people she had slushied in the past.

"Aw, ok. So about your jazz idea, I like it, it'll be different and I've never done it before so its all new to me" Santana says changing the subject, she knew the real reason why Brittany didn't want to join, it was the thing that stopped her joining at first as well but then she got to know them and they're like a family now.

"ok, so I have a bass guitar that we could use to get the rhythm which I can bring next time and you have a drum kit as well so then we can write the song after we work out a tune, plan?" Brittany says as she watches Santana closely as she writes in her notebook she uses in the class and she can't help but smile slightly as her face screws up in concentration, Brittany cant help but notice how beautiful the brunette is without make up on and in casual wear. She notices she's staring and coughs awkwardly which makes Santana look up.

"yeah that sounds like a good idea, we are so gonna kick this project square in the balls" Santana says as she stands up and brushes by Brittany to switch the Mac on, she cant help but notice how Brittany smells like cigarettes and dr pepper, she realises she's being creepy by sniffing the blonde and quickly retreats back. "Um can you maybe get off my chair so I can set it up?" she says in a bitchy tone towards Brittany.

Quickly, Brittany stands up and walks by Santana to give her the seat. She stands behind Santana and looks over her shoulder as the brunette sets the computer up to begin recording. She feels weird, in a good way, being so close to Santana. She could smell her shampoo she, discreetly, smelled her hair and she didn't even care how creepy she was being. She noticed the amount of files Santana had on her garage band, there were at least 15 files. Brittany had recording equipment but none of it was as good quality as Santana's, the blonde was curious to hear these other files and see what Santana had came up with but didn't really want to ask her in case she went into full defensive bitch mode. Santana knew Brittany was looking over her shoulder and was about to tell her to get the hell out of her personal space but something stopped her, she actually didn't mind the girl being in her personal space, wait what? No, no she hates Pierce why is she suddenly changing her mind on her? First the guitar, now this?

"Some space, pierce?" Santana snaps, Brittany steps back with her hands up. Well it was nice whilst it lasted; Brittany took a seat on the stool that was next to her and pulled it up next to Santana, ensuring there was space between them in case the brunette bit her head off again. Santana turned around to look at Brittany and saw she was still wearing her leather jacket. "Are you like, permanently sewed into that leather jacket or something?" she says turning back to look at the screen.

"Says the girl who wears her cheerios' uniform EVERYWHERE" Brittany bites back, seriously she's one to talk.

"Am I wearing it just now?" Santana spits out not looking at the blonde

"No, but I'm pretty sure if you hadn't showered before I got here you'd still be wearing it" Brittany says back knowing she's right.

"Whatever, take the cable next to you and plug it into the drum kit" Santana demands, she now remembers why she hates her.

Brittany plugs the cable into the back of the drum kit and takes the stool she previously was sat on and sat behind the drum kit. Santana then tells her to start a steady rhythm on the drum kit, she wasn't an expert on the drums but she could play basics so she started a smooth beat, trying to get a jazz kind of feeling. She looked at Santana who had put headphones on and was clicking something; her head was also nodding to the beat.

"Does it sound ok?" Brittany asks loudly so Santana can hear her

"Yeah, do the same rhythm but slightly faster" Santana says not taking her eyes away from the computer screen.

Brittany nodded and started speeding up the tempo. She glanced at her watch and noticed it was 8:30; did time really fly by that quickly? She stopped playing and Santana looked up confused.

"Sorry, but I need to get home. My mom and dad are going out and I need to get home to watch my little sister." Brittany says standing up

"Aw ok, erm well we can continue on Monday after school?" Santana asks, almost shyly which confuses Brittany slightly but she nods and Santana walks her out.

"Erm well see you, Lopez" Brittany says as she walks out the Lopez household.

"Yeah, bye Pierce" Santana says, she shuts the door.

* * *

If anyone has any ideas or suggestions I'd love to hear them


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the longer wait, was kinda busy and stuck on this chapter. Again thanks to those who have reviewed,favourited and alerted.

KG

* * *

Chapter 3

It was Monday morning and Brittany had just gotten into school, she was earlier than usual. She made her way to Quinn's locker and saw her and Puck having what seemed to be a disagreement.

"Please Q? You're my only chance that she'll even give me the time of day. I never ask for anything" Brittany heard Puck say as she got to the locker; Quinn huffed in frustration as she put her books into the locker.

"No, puck. How many times do I have to say it? I am not asking Rachel out for you, or giving you a good name for her because she already knows what you're like." Quinn said slamming her locker shut and started to walk away, neither had even noticed Brittany's presence.

"Come on Q, you do this for me and ill ask that chick in glee club you make googly eyes at every time she speaks out for you." Puck said chasing after Quinn, Brittany walked slowly behind them to listen in on their conversation since they still hadn't noticed her or if they had, acknowledged her presence.

"Fine, but you better do it Puck. I don't want to find out you set me up with someone totally different like last time." Quinn said as she stopped walking, puck was meant to set her up before with the girl in glee club she had been in love with since forever but he in fact set her up with Finn Hudson, safe to say she wasn't happy about it.

"I promise and god that was one time, I thought you were talking about Hudson" Puck exclaimed, Brittany decided to let her presence be known to her friends and pushed herself into the middle of them and put her arms around their shoulders.

"s'up bitches. Heard your conversation as you didn't notice me at the lockers and really puck? Begging? Didn't know that was your style" Brittany smirked at Puck who glared at her; Quinn moved out of Brittany's reach and giggled.

"Hey Britt, I never knew he could beg either" Quinn laughed and earned a glare from Puck as well, that shut her up immediately

"Whatever, anyway, how was it hanging out with Lopez?" Puck asked smirking at Brittany, he knew she wanted her and thought it was hilarious how much Lopez seemed to hate her.

"It was alright, we didn't really do much and we didn't talk much either. Her house is pretty sweet though, massive." Brittany says as she and her friends walk down the hall, they pass Santana and Rachel, the latter waving at Quinn who waves back but Santana ignores Brittany and continues filing her nails.

"And she's a lot cooler once you get to know her, she's really sweet too and I honestly don't get why she hangs around with them.. Santana are you even listening to me?" Rachel says raising her voice to gain Santana's attention, she was telling her of her day with Quinn, which Santana was the one who asked, and here she was being ignored.

"I tuned out after you started gushing about how smart Quinn was, honestly you're like a school girl with a crush." Santana says, she doesn't get how Fabray could be 'cool' in any sense, she was the ultimate dork.

"I do not have a crush on her, I am merely just saying that we were wrong to treat her the way we have and that I like her.. As a friend" Rachel says rolling her eyes. "Anyway, enough about my project, how was hanging out with Brittany Pierce? Was she as irritating as usual?" Rachel asks as she fixes her make up

"It was.. Ok I guess. She didn't like, piss me off too much or anything and she was less cocky and arrogant." Santana shrugs, she actually liked Brittany's company but there was no way she was going to admit it.

"Really? She wasn't cocky or arrogant? I never knew Brittany could be anything but cocky and arrogant" Rachel says looking away from the mirror in her locker to look at Santana.

"Yeah, well some people surprise you outside of school." Santana says trying to get off the subject. "you coming to Puckerman's party then? This Friday? I'm 100% sure you're the first person he asked." Santana asks as she and Rachel start to make their way to class.

"Maybe, he just wants to get into my pants and there is no way in hell he will. Without at least one date that is." Rachel says, if Puck actually asked her out on a date in a nice, gentleman like manner rather than his usual "you're hot, I'm hot, lets be hot together" line he thinks works then she would agree.

"Its puck, he isn't going to waste time with dates and all that shit. Although you can't really be picky, you dated Hudson." Santana says smirking at Rachel, she knows that bothers her, those four months they dated were awful.

"Please stop reminding me, and can I just say you slept with him, I didn't. Worse than just dating him" Rachel says

"Whatever, he was a lousy lay anyway" Santana shrugs, she had slept with Finn in sophomore year and it was only to gain head cheerleader which she got so, mission accomplished.

Both girls got to class just as the bell rang, it was math and Santana hated this subject more than any other. It wasn't that she was bad at it, ok so she kind of sucked at maths and found it really hard but in fairness she didn't see the need for it, when was she going to ever use algebra again? Rachel said bye and went over to her seat which was next Mike Chang, Santana went to take her seat next to the one and only Quinn Fabray. They never spoke in class to one another, only if Santana needed a pencil and that wasn't very often. Today however, Santana decided to test Rachel's theory on how 'cool' Quinn was and was going to strike up a conversation.

"Hey" Santana says sitting down, Quinn looks at her confused and sort of speechless. Santana Lopez has never attempted to speak to her and especially never a casual conversation.

"Uh, hi" Quinn says quickly realising she looked rude by not answering back

"So uh, how was your weekend?" Santana asks, she's really bad at casual conversing clearly. Quinn is once again lost for words

"Um, it was alright, I never really did anything exciting. How about yours?" Quinn asks back trying not to make direct eye contact with the cheerleader

"Cool, mines was boring too." Santana says, the girls then enter an uncomfortable silence, neither of which attempted to break it.

After the disaster of a conversation, both girls didn't speak to each other. After the bell rang, Quinn scrambled out of her seat and practically sprinted to the door, Rachel had already left to go to whatever she had and Santana had a free period so decided to go to one of the gym halls that would most likely be empty and practice the new routine. As she neared the gyms, she could hear the low sound of music coming from one of the halls; she walked up to it and looked through the window to see Brittany in the middle of a dance routine. Santana couldn't help but stay and watch as the blonde moved across the floor with grace and ease, she had never seen someone so lost in the music; it was as if Brittany had shut everything and everyone out and was just focusing on her movement and the beat of the music. By now she felt like a pervert and opened the door quietly as she could but continued watching the blonde who had yet to notice her. The song finally finished and Brittany finished her routine with a drop to the floor, she looked up and saw Santana standing at the side and she felt a sudden rush of embarrassment.

"Oh, um, hey" Brittany stuttered out, she knew she was blushing but her face was already red from exhaustion.

"Hi, that was great. You're really talented Brittany" Santana says moving closer to Brittany who had walked to the side of the room to get a drink. Brittany shrugged her shoulders, unsure how to respond to Santana's compliment, she also noticed Santana had called her by her first name and not the usual 'Pierce'.

"hey um I cant go to your house after school today, I'm busy" Brittany says after taking a long sip from her water bottle, in truth she had to pick her little sister up from school and then look after her for a couple of hours.

"That's ok, I was actually going to tell you the same, I'm busy too" Santana says sort of disappointed that both her and Brittany were busy, wait, why was she disappointed? No she's not disappointed. She also had to pick her little sister and look after her until her parents came home at whatever time.

"Ok, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow after school then?" Brittany says, truth was she wanted to hang out with Santana a little more and the fact they were being more civil towards one another fuelled the want to hang out with her more so.

"Yeah sure" Santana says with a slight smile and left the gym hall to finally practice her new routine.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, I'm on holiday and I just got the wifi working. Again thanks to everyone who has reviewed,favourited and alerted.

A special thanks to a few people who gave me the idea for the following idea regarding Brittany and Santana's little sisters.

KG

* * *

Chapter 4

It was finally the end of the day, it had dragged on even more so than any other for Brittany, she still couldn't get over how civilised her and Santana had been with each other earlier on in the gym but she couldn't help the smile over take her face thinking about their interaction, only a matter of time before the brunette falls for her charm the blonde thought. She got on her motorbike and stuck her helmet on, she hardly ever wears a helmet and it's a miracle she's only been pulled over twice for it but since she's picking her little sister up she has to 'set an example' that and her parents would go mental if they found out she was riding without a helmet with her little sister. Took them long enough to allow her little sister to ride on the back of her bike.

She arrived at the school just in time as the bell went and a load of little kids came running out towards their awaiting parents. She waited there for a few minutes and her little sister still hadn't come over to her nor had she seen her in fact, she decided to go look for her. She saw the little blonde standing talking to a little brunette girl, she recognised the little girl from somewhere.

"There you are! I've been waiting for ya for like 5 minutes, Lily" Brittany exclaimed as she walked up to the girls; Lily looked up at her sister and smiled sweetly and hugged her legs.

"Hi Britt! This is my bestest friend, Alexandra, her big sister is late picking her up so I was keeping her company til she got here!" Lily said loudly, gesturing over to the little brunette who seemed shy and just waved at Brittany. Brittany had never seen the little girl before at her house, but then again she hasn't met any of Lily's friends. That's when she knew where she had seen the little girl before;

"You're Santana's little sister, right?" Brittany asks, she remembered seeing her in the family pictures on the wall in Santana's house. She looked the spitting image of Santana actually, same colour of hair and eyes and the same nose, even the same smile. So Brittany noticed quite a bit about Santana, sue her.

"yeah, but she said she was gonna be a bit late anyway, something about have to talk to a dragon lady to get out of cheerleading practice" Alexandra says, confused to who the dragon lady was. Brittany laughed knowing Santana was referring to Coach Sylvester.

"Well, I guess we can wait with you until she gets here" Brittany says and sits on the ground, lily jumps in her lap and Alexandra sits next to them. This must have been why Santana also couldn't do the project with her tonight, speak of the devil, Santana then came walking fast through the gates and towards the three of them.

"I'm so sorry Alex, dragon lady wouldn't… Brittany? What are you doing here?" Santana says, noticing Brittany sitting on the ground.

"I was picking up my little sister who just so happens to be best friends with your little sister, so we decided to wait with her until you got here" Brittany says, she's using the cocky tone in her voice she always uses with Santana, knowing it annoys her but she knows she also likes it secretly.

"hey lils" Santana says and bumps fists with lily, Brittany's jaw slightly drops at seeing Santana interact with her sister as if she's known her for years.

"Hi san! I didn't know you knew Brittany!" lily shouted at finding out her two favourite people knowing each other, she loved Santana; she thought she was the coolest person ever after Brittany of course.

"yeah, we're in some classes together, ok lets go Alex" Santana says, not wanting to explain to the little girl what her relationship with her big sister was like, well there wasn't really a relationship to explain. Of course she knew lily was Brittany's little sister, the girl had been at her house enough times, they look the exact same except one is a smaller version, she liked lily, she was nothing like her sister.

"ok, bye lily" Alex says quietly, hugs lily and takes Santana's hand.

"Wait! Can we go to the park, Brittany? Please!" lily shouted, clinging to Brittany's hand and looking at her with puppy dog eyes and pouting.

Brittany sighed and gave in, "ok, only if lop.. I mean Santana is ok with it?" Brittany directed at Santana and gave her the 'Pierce puppy dog eyes' her sister used on her. Santana looked between the three girls and sighed knowing she wasn't going to be able to say no.

"ok, but only for a little while, you still need to get your homework done Alex and I have homework too" Santana says, Alex nods furiously at her sister and Lily takes her hand as they walk ahead of the two girls , leaving them behind in an awkward silence.

Santana stood there avoiding eye contact with Brittany, she may not hate her like she did but that didn't mean she liked her, Brittany was still an asshole in her eyes. What Santana really didn't like was how uncomfortable she was with how comfortable she felt in Brittany's presence, before she couldn't stand being in the blondes company for more than a minute and couldn't wait until she went away but just now she liked standing there with Brittany as they watched their little sisters walk away together. Brittany, like Santana, felt comfortable with the brunette but unlike Santana she liked it. She may love pissing Santana off all the time but that doesn't mean she doesn't like her, shes made it apparent she has a thing for the brunette and she does and had done since freshmen year when she and Santana bumped into each other and shared a few nasty words towards each other, she couldn't help but think the girl was really hot when she would go off in a rant that was half English and half Spanish, she still thought that was hot to this day.

"em maybe we should go after them, theyre not in my line of sight anymore" Santana says breaking the silence between them, Brittany shook her head of memories with the brunette.

"oh, yeah we probably should" Brittany stammered out and jogged after their little sisters with Santana in tow.

Both girls couldn't help but question what it was going to be like at the park together.


	5. Chapter 5

Again thanks to everyone who reviews,favourites and alerts. I appreciate the feedback and comments people leave me so thank you.

Want to say a special thank you to my friend Courtney who looks over all my stories and chapters before I upload.

KG

* * *

Chapter 5

Brittany drove with lily on her motorbike; Santana was leading in front with her car and Alex up front with her. She parked across from the park and waited for Brittany to catch up, when Brittany finally pulled up behind her she got out of the car and let Alex out, who ran straight up lily and linked their pinkies. They walked ahead of their sisters again and stopped at the traffic lights, the four crossed the road and Lily and Alex ran ahead into the park again, once again leaving Santana and Brittany to walk with each other in an awkward silence.

"So, this is why we couldn't continue the project today then?" Brittany asked Santana, breaking the silence and continued to look at their little sisters who were on the swings together.

"Yeah, who'd have thought our sisters were friends eh, Pierce?" Santana laughed, she glanced at Brittany and smiled slightly.

"What can I say? Everyone loves Pierce girls" Brittany deadpanned and then turned to Santana to smirk.

Santana rolled her eyes but couldn't contain the small smile on her face, before she would have retorted with a witty and bitchy comment but she just couldn't since it did hold some truth. Almost everyone at school loved Brittany even though she was a cocky bitch, there was just something about her people liked, and Santana was beginning to see what everyone saw in her.

"Want me to push you on the swings?" Brittany asked, breaking Santana's train of thought, Santana nodded and they ran to the swings opposite from where their little sisters were.

Brittany began pushing Santana lightly to build up speed, the brunette began teasing her by saying "Is that all you got Pierce?" and she started to push her with more force, from Santana's squeals she could tell she was succeeding.

"Ok, ok! Slow it down Brittany! I might fall on my ass" Santana shouted breathlessly from giggling so hard.

"Nope, you wanted to go higher so I'm just giving what ya wanted" Brittany smirked and pushed harder.

"I will kill you if I fall off, Pierce! I swear I will kill you" Santana tried to stop with her feet but it was proving difficult

"Say 'Brittany's the biggest and hottest badass in McKinley' and ill slow it down" Brittany told Santana and continued pushing the swing hard

"Over my dead body will I say that!" Santana yelled, she then squealed when Brittany pushed particularly hard that had her almost tipping backwards.

"Well, I guess we'll be here a while then" Brittany shrugged

"Ok! Ok!... Brittany is the biggest and… hottest badass in McKinley" Santana gave in and breathed in relief when Brittany slowed her down.

Brittany ran round to the front of Santana to finally bring the swing to a halt. Brittany and Santana's face were mere inches apart from each other and neither moved from their intense gazes, Santana couldn't get over how blue Brittany's eyes actually were and Brittany got lost in Santana's deep brown eyes. A loud laugh broke their intense stare and they looked around to see Alex pushing Lily on the swing like Brittany had been doing to Santana moments before. Brittany straightened her back and went over to the girls, leaving Santana deep in thought.

"_Oh my god, our faces were so close! I actually wanted to… kiss her, what the hell?_" Santana shook her head of her thoughts and stood up and walked over to their little sisters.

"Come on Britt! Just a few shots on the chute? Please? Ill do the dishes tonight if you let us" Santana caught the last bit of Lily's conversation with Brittany.

"fine, but you better do them and not like the last time you said you'd them when it was my turn, you left them and I got into trouble the next day for not doing them" Brittany said, Santana held in a giggle at Brittany's story. McKinley's biggest badass, in trouble from her parents for not doing the dishes.

"cross my heart ill do them, pinkie swear" Lily held her pinkie out for Brittany and Santana's eyes widened slightly as Brittany actually took her pinkie in hers and shook on it. This was a side she'd never thought she'd ever see from Brittany Pierce.

"San, can I get a piggyback to the chute?" Alex tugged on her big sister's skirt, without hesitation Santana bent down slightly and let Alex jump onto her back.

Are we going to the chute or not?" Santana snapped slightly as she saw Brittany staring her, this is definitely a new side to the cold hearted and bitchy head cheerleader, Santana Lopez.

"Uh yeah, come on Lily get on my back and we'll race them. The Pierce sisters Vs the Lopez sisters, it'll be the ultimate battle." Brittany exclaimed and bent down for lily to jump onto her back. Santana rolled her eyes and laughed slightly at Brittany's antics.

"Please, us Lopez ladies know how to win" Santana said and scoffed mockingly.

"We'll see about that" Brittany said and stood next to Santana.

Santana gained Brittany's attention and in order to distract her, she winked at her seductively, knowing it would throw Brittany off. Brittany's eyes widened and she got flustered, only registering what happened when Lily kicked her in the side to go, she looked in front of her and saw Santana was half way there. She shook her head and ran as fast as she could that would ensure Lily wouldn't fall, last thing she needs is an injured sister. She caught up to Santana and stuck her tongue out to her as she overtook her, Santana glared and ran faster but it was no use, the Pierce girls beat the Lopez girls. Brittany leaned on the chute and gave Santana her cocky smile Santana had come to actually like the most about her.

"Well, well, well looks like Santana Lopez got beaten by Brittany Pierce." Brittany said in triumph and fist pumped the air, she high fived Lily and shook Alex's hand. She held her hand out for Santana to shake too.

"Whatever, Pierce." Santana snapped and walked away from her, Brittany looked on confused. They were just messing around, why did it piss Santana off so much that she lost?

Brittany walked over to the bench that Santana had sat on and hesitantly sat next to her, keeping as much space between them as possible without her falling off. Santana had a scowl on her face and her arms crossed defensively over her chest, she refused to meet Brittany's eye and just looked ahead at their little sisters. She knows she's being stupid by being so annoyed she lost but she hates losing, she was brought up to win and losing should never happen to a Lopez, even if you have to step on a few toes and stab a few backs to win.

"Um, sorry. I was being a bit of an asshole and a bad winner, I shouldn't have rubbed your face in it" Brittany said and she looked down at her feet, she doesn't apologise much but she felt really bad for making Santana mad.

Brittany was always taught to be a good leader rather than to always win, if you're a good leader then you'll win, maybe not the game but at least in pride. She knew Santana had been taught to always win, its kind of obvious, she would always go into a rant in Spanish if she got anything less than an A on tests, essays or projects.

Santana sighed and suddenly felt like the real asshole, "no, look I'm sorry I overreacted, I just hate losing." Santana apologised and turned to look at Brittany, she has to admit she was taken aback slightly by Brittany's apology. She had never heard Brittany apologise for anything except when she slushied Quinn by accident.

"Its ok, I know you hate losing, I've sat through enough of your rants to know that." Brittany laughed and turned to look at Santana

"Hey, those rants are in Spanish, how would you know what I'm saying?" Santana glared playfully at Brittany and they both giggled.

"I know quite a bit of Spanish, I'm not great at writing it thought but then again I'm not great at writing in English either" Brittany laughed slightly sadly this time, her grades weren't the best due to her being dyslexic but she was doing quite well in Spanish and was getting better in most of her other classes too with Quinn's help.

"Really?" Santana asks, not quite believing it. Its not that she thinks Brittany's stupid, she just can't believe she knows a lot of Spanish, so she's claiming anyway.

"_Sí, lo puede_" Brittany said perfectly, she smirked internally at Santana's surprised expression.

"_así, usted puede entender lo que estoy diciendo ahora_?" Santana asked Brittany, raising an eyebrow challengingly. She had to admit, she was impressed.

"_sí_" Brittany retorted back and shrugged her shoulders.

"Have to say pierce, I'm impressed" Santana smiled genuinely at Brittany.

"Thanks" Brittany said and looked away from Santana, shielding the slight blush upon her face.

Santana continued to look at Brittany, smiling slightly at the slight blush on her face. She realised she was staring, again, and quickly looked away to see their little sisters still on the chute. She smiled at Alex, glad she made a friend and with such a great girl like Lily. She looked back at Brittany and realised, maybe Brittany and Lily weren't so different.

So why did Brittany put on the badass act? Well she can't say much, she puts on an act as well and she's pretty sure after today, Brittany picked up on it.

* * *

Spanish translations:

Brittany-"yes, i can"

Santana-"well, you can understant what i'm now?"

Brittany-"yes"

I used google translate which I know isn't reliable so if the sentences are incorrect, I appologise.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Santana pulled up into the school parking lot, the students cowered from her as she walked by them to get into school but she didn't pay them any attention like she normally does, she was too lost in her thoughts from yesterday to even acknowledge them. Yesterday with Brittany really confused her, before yesterday she was pretty sure she hated Brittany and only put up with her for the sake of winning the free dinner at breadsticks but now, she couldn't explain what she felt with her. She had never felt so comfortable and relaxed in someone's company before, she can't remember the last time she had so much fun with someone like she did yesterday and now she was just confused as hell. She shook her head of her thoughts and spotted Rachel talking to Puck at her locker, ok this day just gets stranger.

"So then I squared my shoulders, looked him dead in the eye and said "this is my cereal box", he ran away like a little bitch" Puck finished his story as Santana approached them.

Rachel giggled at Puck's story and looked behind him to see Santana "oh hello, Santana. Noah here was just telling me about his 'supermarket adventures' as he likes to call it" Rachel giggled again.

"Um, ok? Can you move road kill? I can't to my locker" Santana directed at Puck and pushed him slightly.

"All you had to do was say please, Satan" Puck rolled his eyes, he was used to Santana bitching at him and now it doesn't faze him or even bother him.

"Whatever, anyway when did you two get friendly? And when did you start calling him Noah?" Santana was still confused at why they were all over each other practically, ok slight exaggeration but they might as well been.

"Well we got talking after school yesterday after Quinn's lovely reference she gave of him during French and we just hit it off, also I've always called him Noah." Rachel finished and smiled at Puck

"So what? You guys are a thing? Or what?" Santana asked still confused

"We're getting to know each other so no, we aren't dating or anything, yet" Rachel closed her locker

"Um ok then, just watch you don't catch any of his nasty diseases" Santana smirked at her own comment and slammed her locker closed.

"I don't have any diseases, Satan. Maybe you should be the one to get checked" Puck fired back at the girl.

"Please, you've slept with way more people than I ever have" Santana snapped

"I don't know, your track record ain't lookin too good" Puck shrugged his shoulders mockingly

"My track record is cleaner than yours, Puckerman" Santana was getting really pissed off now

"You're such a bitch. I sometimes wonder what Brittany even sees in you, I mean apart from your looks what have you got?" Puck knew as soon as he said it, he was fucked. He prepared for the slap or punch but it never came, he opened his eyes and saw Santana storming down the hall with Rachel following closely behind.

"Why did Santana Lopez just push me out of the way as she stormed down the hallway with tears in her eyes? What did you say?" Quinn asked as she walked up to puck after witnessing the heated argument though she didn't hear it.

"I called her out on her bullshit, not my fault she can dish it but can't take it." Puck was frustrated, he and Santana were a lot alike despite never admitting it and he felt kind of bad for making her so upset but he was too angry to care right now.

"Your funeral and you've also most likely messed it up with Rachel too before starting anything so, well done" Quinn sarcastically clapped at him

"Whatever, Q." Puck started walking to his own locker and visibly shuddered as he saw Brittany there, leaning on his locker, tapping her foot. It was obvious she was waiting for him, and he was I deep shit.

"Uh, hey Britt" Brittany internally smirked at how nervous her best friend sounded and stood up to let him get to his locker.

"Hi Puck, Quinn" Brittany nodded her head Quinn in a chivalrous manner and continued to look at Puck, trying to make him as uneasy as possible and by the way he was sweating, it was working.

"Hi Britt" Quinn smiled at Brittany and knew something was about to go down, and she was looking forward to it.

"Hey, puck?" Brittany called to Puck to get him to look at her

"Uh, yeah?" Puck continued looking through his locker, never daring to look Brittany in the eye.

"Why was Santana Lopez crying after talking to you?" there it was, the reason he was in so much trouble.

It wasn't a secret between the three friends of how much of a crush Brittany had on Santana, she insisted it wasn't a crush and she just wanted to get into her pants but Quinn and Puck knew better. You don't get overprotective of someone when people talk shit about them and only 'want in their pants' so it's a crush to them.

"Um, time of the month?" he breathed out nervously. Next thing he knew, he was pushed into the lockers quite forcefully and Brittany's face was in his own, she was pissed.

"I think you've forgotten the agreement we had, Puckerman. I don't talk shit about Berry and you don't talk about Santana" Brittany was saying it quite quietly so no one around them knew what they were talking about.

Puck shoved Brittany's hands off of him "she was talking shit about me, Pierce. Get over her, Brittany, she doesn't want you and she never will. At least I have a shot Rachel but you'll never be more than that girl she worked on a school project with and hated most of her high school life. Im saying this so you wont get hurt, you think you just want to sleep with her but if that happened you'd want more and when she doesn't want more? you'll be left in the cold as she goes back to some jock" Puck felt awful saying this, but he knew what would happen. Brittany had it bad for Santana and she didn't even notice it.

Brittany just stood there, glaring at Puck as his words sank in. what did he know? He was a manwhore; she can have any girl at this school if she wanted them. So what if the girl she wants happens to be head cheerleader? She can have her if she wants, and she knows Santana wants her, she just doesn't know it yet. As if one girl could hold Brittany down, she'd never want more, she's seen what more can lead to and its just heartbreak and deceit down the road. There is now way she's going down that road.

"Whatever, Puck. I can have anyone I want in this school, including Santana." Brittany walked off to cool down. Quinn just stared down at the floor, not having said anything during the argument.

"Well, that was awkward. So about my date with my fair lady?" Quinn broke the silence between her and Puck.

Puck laughed slightly and put an arm around Quinn's shoulder, pulling her down the hall to class "all in good time, my geeky little friend"

He would let Brittany and himself calm down and they would talk later on.

Santana burst through the door to the girls' bathroom, tears in her eyes and glared at the three girls who were fixing their make up. After the girls scurry out of the bathroom, Santana walked over to lean on the sink. She took deep breaths to calm herself down and stop her tears from falling. She heard the door open and turned to see Rachel walking hesitantly in; she looked down at her feet and ignored Rachel.

"You going to look at me or just continue staring at your feet in wonderment?" Rachel asked as she stood in front of Santana with her arms crossed over her chest. She was not having her be her stubborn self.

"My feet are better looking than your face" Santana snapped bitchily and continued to avoid Rachel's eyes.

"Cut the bitchy attitude and talk to me, Santana" Rachel demanded, she was used to Santana insulting her but she isn't in the mood to handle it right now, not when she knows shes upset.

"There is nothing to talk about, Rachel" Santana shouted and turned to look in the mirror, she wiped away a few tears that had fallen.

"You sure? Because it seems to me that what Noah said to you really upset, especially the bit about a certain blonde girl" Rachel walked over to stand beside Santana, she was angry Puck had upset her friend but Santana was just as bad, they're too alike.

"I don't care what Puckerman says about me or what Pierce thinks of me. they're both Lima Losers." Santana shrugged, she doesn't know why in reality she does actually care so much about what Brittany thinks of her. She's never cared what guys in the past thought of her, in fact the only opinions she's cared about in the past were and is her parents.

Rachel's sighed and prepared for a possible blow up that was most likely going to happen with her next comment; "Santana, its ok if you like Brittany. I'm not going to judge"

"what are you talking about?" Santana didn't know what the hell Rachel was on about now

"You know, if you like Brittany" Rachel emphasised 'like' and even added hand gestures to get her point across.

Santana just stared at her confused, until, "what? You like I have a thing for Brittany? Brittany? As in, Brittany Pierce? Are you on drugs? I'm not gay, Rachel!" Santana was in full rant mode and was beyond pissed with Rachel, how dare she assume something like that?

"Calm down! Jesus, I didn't say you were gay and anyway there is nothing wrong with being gay, Santana. Anyway you may not be gay or even bisexual but you like Brittany, its obvious and don't bother denying it with me. I'm not going to tell anyone." Rachel tried to calm Santana down who had started ranting in Spanish.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with being gay! And I don't like Brittany, ok? I might tolerate her more but I don't like her" Santana had calmed down but was still annoyed at Rachel, she didn't have a problem with gay people or anything, some of her closet friends were gay, its just she wasn't gay. No way, no how.

"You got so annoyed at Noah when he mentioned Brittany; you never care about other people's opinion except your parents, and the way you look at her even after you've argued." Rachel just shrugged, knowing she was right.

Santana didn't say anything; she just stood staring at herself in the mirror. Was Rachel right? Did she like Brittany like that? Wait, what is she saying? Of course she doesn't like Brittany like that. She's just feeling confused because she's actually enjoying Brittany's company, that doesn't mean she has a crush on her or anything, she just likes her as a possible friend. That's it, Rachel's wrong.

"You're wrong, Rachel. I may like Brittany slightly, but it's only as a friend. Got it?" Santana turned to look at Rachel; she looked her dead in the eye and tried to look as intimidating as possible, which wasn't much of a challenge.

Rachel sighed and nodded. She watched as Santana walked out of the bathroom just as the bell for class rang and couldn't help shake her head at her friend, she knew she was right and it was just a matter of time before Santana stopped lying to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, sorry for the long wait for this chapter I've been super busy with school work and stuff. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. Again thanks to all those who reviewed, favourited, alerted and read the story, much appreciated.

KG.

* * *

Chapter 7

Brittany walked into history, which was the last class of the day. She had avoided Puck the whole day, still pissed at what he said but she knew he was right deep down but that doesn't make it any better. She spotted her seat next to Quinn and then scanned the room to the empty seat where Santana usually sat; she really wanted to talk to her.

"Hey, Q you can't sit with me today." Brittany said nonchalantly as she sat next to Quinn.

Quinn looked up with a raised eyebrow "and why can't I sit with you today?" she questioned, normally she took the notes the teacher wrote in class and would then let Brittany copy her and help her understand them better.

"gotta talk to Lopez so you can go sit beside Costello. And don't act like you don't want to, you stare at her like a love sick puppy every class." Brittany didn't bother looking at Quinn's reaction but she was pretty sure Quinn was glaring at her.

"Fine, but you owe me." Quinn slowly stood up and walked over to Katherine Costello, AKA her crush.

Brittany watched with a smirk on her face she saw Quinn stumble over her words asking Katherine if its ok to sit next to her who smiled brightly and told her 'Of course, silly' seriously they just need to get it on. Brittany took her history book out and began reading it, stopping at certain words she didn't understand, she hadn't even noticed Santana walking in and sitting next to her.

"hi." Santana simply said as she sat down, not even looking at Brittany.

"Hey" Brittany said back and returned to her book, narrowing her eyes at one particular word.

Santana looked to side of her and saw Brittany straining looking at the page she had been on since Santana had walked in and saw her seat was taken, normally she would've been pissed at Quinn and told her to fuck off back to her own seat but she decided to let it slide since she had to talk to Brittany about recording today anyway.

"whats wrong?" Santana asked after hearing Brittany sigh in frustration.

"What? Nothing, I'm fine" Brittany quickly said, suddenly feeling embarrassed that she had let her frustration be vocal.

"I know that isn't true, you've been reading that same page for the past five minutes at least. What word are you stuck on?" Santana knew Brittany had dyslexia, in freshman year when they were in the same English class some supply teacher made her read out in front of everyone and she couldn't do it. Santana felt really bad for her, she understands though, Alex has dyslexia as well.

"Um, this one" Brittany points to her page at the word.

"Liberated" Santana says after she leans over to see Brittany's book better, realising how close they are she quickly moves back.

"What does it mean?" Brittany asks and puts her book down to turn to Santana.

"It means to set something or someone free, like when slavery was abolished, the slaves were liberated." Santana explains and turns her attention to Brittany.

"ah, I get it" Brittany was kind of in awe of Santana and couldn't help but think how smart she is, ok seriously Pierce stop being sappy and get back into your badass zone. "Intelligence is kinda sexy, Lopez" Brittany husked in her cocky tone and winked at Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes, of course Brittany would then turn her cocky and arrogant attitude back on "I'm sure it is, I have a lot of it so course it is" Santana shrugged and internally smirked.

Brittany's eyes widened at the fact Santana was flirting back, well kind of flirting back. The two remained quiet for most of class as the teacher spoke about the Civil Rights Movement, Santana would look at Brittany every so often and smiled slightly at how intently Brittany was listening, she was literally hanging off the teacher's every last word.

"Ok class, take these notes and then that's us done for the day" the teacher finished and put up a slide on the board.

The class began writing away in complete silence; Brittany looked around and now wished she had Quinn sitting next to her as she didn't want to ask Santana to see her notes so she could copy them. She sat there awkwardly and just looked at her notebook in front of her; Santana glanced at her at the side of her eye and noticed how uncomfortable Brittany looked. She then remembered she saw Quinn give Brittany her notebook to copy from, she quickly finished off her notes and slid the notebook in front of Brittany. Brittany looked at her confused but she just took her nail file out and leaned back in her chair, Brittany took the hint and began scribbling the notes down.

"Thank you" Brittany whispered as she slid Santana's notebook back to her, she was kind of embarrassed Santana had done that for her but at the same time got butterflies in her stomach knowing Santana did that for her.

"Yeah no problem, are you coming to mine today to work on the song? You can just come straight over since we have a lot to catch up on" Santana asked trying to change the subject; she wanted people to think she was a bitch as much as Brittany wanted them to believe she was badass.

"Yeah sure" Brittany shrugged

"Ok, do you need a lift or…" Santana kind of hoped Brittany needed a lift and she didn't know why

"Nah its alright, I took my bike today so ill just follow you up to your house. We goin?" Brittany started walking out of the class with Santana behind her when Rachel came jogging up to the pair.

"Where are you going, Santana? We have glee practice." Rachel said slightly out of breath

"Shit, I completely forgot." Santana cursed and was contemplating skipping glee practice, but she knew Rachel would just bitch at her she did especially with sectionals coming up in a few short weeks.

"Its cool, I can just go home and meet you at your house later." Brittany shrugged again and went to walk away from the cheerleaders when Rachel's voice rang out

"Or you could just come to practice with us, Mike is off sick today so we need someone who can dance to help with choreography and we all know you can dance" Rachel said hopefully to Brittany who's eyes were wide from the request.. Well demand.

"Um, gee that's nice and all but…" Brittany began before Santana cut her off

"Glee isn't her thing, plus I'm sure the rest of the club wouldn't want her there" Santana simply said and didn't realise how bitchy it came out until she had finished. It wasn't that she didn't want Brittany there in fact the reason she didn't really want Brittany to come with them was for the fact that she wanted her there so much, she really didn't like the way Brittany was making her feel.

Brittany was going to say no to Rachel's offer but now she felt defiant towards,

"No you know what, yes I will stand in for Chang for you guys. Since I'm so giving, you know" Brittany smirked in Santana's direction.

"Excellent, come one then before we're even more late!" Rachel walked fast ahead of them, leaving them standing alone together in an awkward silence.

"Are we going or what?" Santana snapped, breaking the silence. She was definitely pissed that Brittany had decided to tag along to glee club.

Brittany didn't want to piss Santana off more than she already was and just nodded before following Santana to the choir room, not breathing a word as they walked.

As they walked into the choir room, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Brittany; some looked on in confusion whilst some looked completely terrified. Puck, who hadn't spoken to Brittany the whole day, gave Brittany a questioning look which she replied with a simple shrug and sat down next to Santana who was filing her nails and not paying anyone attention.

"Ok guys! I have the perfect idea for Regionals… Oh Brittany, I didn't know you wanted to join glee club?" Mr Schue noticed Brittany at the back looking uninterested and also a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, what are you doing here anyway, Pierce? Come to slushy or take money off of us?" Mercedes snapped after holding in what she really wanted say. She knows Santana likes her but that doesn't take away from the fact Brittany had bullied most of the club and still does in fact.

"look I'm not exactly ecstatic to be here either but Berry asked me to since Chang isn't here and you guys needed another dancer so here I am" Brittany glares at everyone and looks out the side of eye for Santana's reaction but Santana pays no attention and continues to file her nails.

Fair enough, thanks for helping out Brittany" mr schue said cheerily and proceeded to write a word on the board, like every other lesson.

The word said "love" and most people groaned. The couples however were happy.

"This week's assignment is to find a song with your partner that defines love the best. Obviously the couples will be paired together, everyone else can pair off" the couples in the room automatically began discussing except Tina who started to text Mike whilst the rest went off to find a partner.

Rachel, although annoyed with Puck and how he was with Santana this morning, agreed to sing with him. Quinn was about to ask Artie to sing with her when Katherine walked over and asked, Quinn stumbled over her before nodding yes. Sugar and Artie decided to duet and Finn, Rory and Joe decided to act as a mini boy band. That left Santana who had no one to do the assignment with since she refused to sing with Finn, Rory or Joe, she couldn't help but feel sad and Brittany noticed the sad look on her face.

"I can be your singing partner if you want? I mean, it isn't just couples doing it so you know; we could jus sing a song about love rather than a love song? Ill stay in glee club for the week to do it" Brittany offered, her words becoming more stumbled the more she spoke.

Santana smiled a little at Brittany's offer, yeah they could, doesn't mean they're in love with each other, they're just friends singing a love song. Finn, Rory and Joe are doing so why cant they?

"Ok, but you're gonna have to prove yourself to stay in the club for the week, you didn't exactly get the warmest of welcomes" Santana stated to Brittany.

"Please, ill charm them in no time at all" Brittany said cockily, smirking as she looked around the room at everyone who were too busy talking to each other.

"Santana since we're one member short, you can sing a solo about love" Mr Schue broke the girls train of thoughts of song possibilities.

"Its ok Mr Shcue, Brittany will sing with me this week" Santana smiled slightly at Mr Schue and looked around to see the shock on the other member's faces. Except Rachel, she looked smug.

"Oh ok, so you're joining glee club, Brittany?" Mr Shcue asked, confused why she wanted to join now and not when her friends joined.

"Yeah sure, why not. I need a new hobby anyway and I like dancing and stuff" Brittany shrugged and slouched in her chair, uncomfortable with everyone looking at her.

"Ok then, well you still need to audition to show us what you've got" Mr Schue smiled widely, finally getting Brittany to join. In truth he's been pestering her to join since sophomore year after finding out how well she could dance.

Um, Now?" Brittany gulped nervously, not having prepared herself with a song to join glee club as it was only supposed to be a one off thing.

"well, not just now, the song you and Santana choose to sing can be used as your audition I suppose" Mr Schue didn't want her feeling too uncomfortable that she would decide against joining and inwardly sighed with relief when Brittany nodded at his suggestion.

For the rest of glee, everyone sat in their pairs or threes and discussed song ideas. Most came to a decision and began practicing whilst Brittany and Santana, well neither could come to an agreement.

"Broken strings is an amazing love song, and it's a duet! It's perfect! And we both play guitar" Santana all but yelled, not understanding why Brittany wont give in.

"Um, one there is no dancing involved and two, I hate James Morrison. So no, we aren't doing that song. Now Te Amo by Rihanna, that's like super hot and we can do a sexy tango to it" Brittany didn't understand why Santana didn't like her idea, not only is it a great song, they could do a sexy dance routine.

"The sexy dance routine is exactly why I don't want to do it. Come on, Brittany, everyone here knows you can dance, you don't have to prove. Just sing broken strings with me" Santana pleaded, the thought of dancing with Brittany in such an intimate way didn't make her feel uncomfortable and that was what made her nervous.

Brittany sighed, but gave in. "fine, we'll do Broken Strings" if Puck found out about this, she'd never hear the end of 'how whipped she is' jokes.

Santana fist pumped the air in celebration and shot a smug smile Brittany's way. Brittany rolled her eyes but smiled slightly at the way Santana was acting with her, she's never been so relaxed around her. Even though Brittany really wanted to sing 'Te amo', she didn't want to make Santana feel uncomfortable and the routine she had made up in her head during their small disagreement was, well very intimate.

"Okay guys that's all for today, I hope you all picked a song and I look forward to hearing them during the week" Mr Schue smiled cheerily.

Everyone started to leave the choir room. Brittany and Santana walked out together and out into the car park, in total silence.

"So um, still want me to come over and work on our song? Maybe we could practice for glee as well?" Brittany asked hopeful, she really wanted to spend some more time with Santana. God when did she become such a sap for a girl? Especially a girl who doesn't want her.

"Yeah sure, my parents are home so you cant stay too long" Santana hated her parents being home when a friend was in, they would interrogate them to see if they were suitable to be around their 'little girl'. They would take one look at Brittany and instantly judge her, not even giving her a chance.

"Ok, well let's go" Brittany walked over to her bike whilst Santana went over to her car.

Santana's house isn't too far from the school so they were there in less than 20 minutes. Santana got there a few moments before Brittany so she waited by her car, she watched as Brittany parked her bike behind her car and got off. Brittany took her helmet off and her jacket and t-shirt rode up a little, showing off her stomach which Santana couldn't help but look at. She shook herself of her thoughts and walked up the path to her house with Brittany close behind. She had noticed her dad's car wasn't in the drive way so assumed he must still be at work.

"Mom, I'm home and I've got a friend with me" Santana shouted at the front door, she heard someone moving around the kitchen and then a women came out.

Brittany noticed she was an older, shorter version of Santana so she knew it her mom. And Brittany also couldn't help but think Santana's mom was a grade A MILF, now she knew where Santana's looks came from.

"Mom, this is Brittany, she's my partner for music development project. Brittany this my mom, Maribel Lopez" Santana didn't know why she was so nervous introducing Brittany and her mother, she had never been this nervous when she was introducing a boyfriend to her parents so why was she feeling like this?

"Hi, Mrs Lopez" Brittany greeted politely and stepped forward with her hand extended, intended to shake her hand. Brittany's feeling nervous too, she feels as though she's meeting the parents whom technically she is, but she's not dating Santana, she's just her friend.

Mrs Lopez looks down at Brittany's hand and then back up at her face, the look of judgement evident on her face. She brushed by Brittany and Santana and walked into the living room. Santana was horrified at her mother's behaviour towards Brittany; she had never been that way towards any one of Santana's friends. She turned and saw the slight look of hurt on Brittany's face and instantly felt terrible, after how polite and warm she had come across, her mother treated her that way.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany. She can be an ignorant woman a lot of the time, don't take it personally" Santana immediately apologised.

"Its ok, I'm used to parents disapproving of me" Brittany tried to brush it off as a joke but was hurt by the way Mrs Lopez was towards her, but parents never like her.

"There's no excuse, no one should pre judge you before getting to know you" Santana said angrily, she didn't like the fact people were quick to judge Brittany before even knowing her.

"Well cant blame them, I'm normally caught making out with their daughter, not the best first impression" Brittany smirked

"Well, wouldn't actually expect any less from you pierce" Santana giggled lightly, feeling a bit jealous of Brittany mentioning past hook ups, wait jealous? No, she's not jealous, that would mean she likes Brittany more than a friend and she doesn't. Because she's straight ok.

Brittany smiled at Santana laughing; normally Santana just threw an insult or something when she made a joke. She followed Santana up stairs into her bedroom and sat on her bed, waiting for her to set up the laptop and equipment. Santana, still in her cheerios uniform, bent down to plug her laptop in and Brittany took this opportunity to let her eyes wander. Santana turned her head to ask Brittany to move the table out a little so she could plug her laptop charger in when she noticed Brittany was staring at her ass, she smirked slightly but then straightened up and smoothed her cheerio skirt down.

"Can you stop having a staring contest with my ass and pull this table out a little?" Santana broke Brittany of her leering

Brittany blushed and nodded before standing up and going over to where Santana was standing. she took her jacket off and grabbed the edges of the table and began pulling it gently, careful not to let anything fall off the table. Santana stood at the side and watched Brittany, she could say she was watching her to ensure she didn't drop anything off of her table but really she was just watching Brittany's muscles in her arms strain trying to move the heavy table, Santana had to admit, the girl had impressive biceps.

"Is that moved enough?" Brittany asked, the table was heavier than it looked so her arms ached slightly.

"Huh? Oh yeah that's fine, thanks" Santana shook her head of her thoughts and brushed by Brittany to plug her laptop in. "damn" Santana exclaimed.

"What's up?" Brittany asked

"my laptop has decided to update itself which takes like an hour or longer meaning we cant get recording done" Santana was annoyed, she really wanted to get the song done before the deadline

"We could work on our song for glee club then?" Brittany suggested

"Yeah sure, let's do that" Santana shrugged and grabbed her guitar, giving it to Brittany.

Brittany tuned the guitar and began strumming the tune to 'Broken Strings' as Santana began singing. Santana was surprised when Brittany began singing; she had a really nice voice. They practiced for about 45 minutes before Brittany got bored and started playing random tunes and getting Santana to laugh as she broke out into a rap.

"If I was your boyfriend id never let you go" Brittany started to sing, purposely making it as cheesy as possible, making Santana giggle in the process.

"Ok Biebs, that's enough from you" Santana giggled out

"You loved it" Brittany smirked, loving how much she's made Santana smile and laugh today. Especially after how bad a morning it started off for both if them with their run in with Puck.

"No way Pierce, is that how you get all the girls? Singing some Bieber? Bet they fall at your feet" Santana teased

"Maybe, is it working on you?" Brittany winked at Santana and saw the blush creeping on Santana's face

"No cause one I ain't gay and two singing Bieber would make me run away from you" Santana stated and sat down next to Brittany. She had been sitting across from her but it was too uncomfortable.

"You keep saying you aren't gay but I know you want me" Brittany shrugged nonchalantly and turned to look at Santana, not realising how close they were she almost bumped noses with her.

"And as I keep saying, dream on" Santana was annoyed everyone was assuming she had a thing for Brittany, why can't she just be friends with somebody?

"Oh I will, don't worry" Brittany looked down at Santana's lips and then back up at her eyes.

Santana would be lying is she said she didn't think Brittany was hot, because she is. Everyone knows it, including Brittany, and that's what bothered Santana first about Brittany but now getting to know her better she realises she's actually one of the nicest people you could know and she's not as much of a badass as she likes to think. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful Brittany's eyes were, brightest blue eyes she had ever seen to be honest.

They continued just staring at each other for a few more minutes, neither saying a word, both lost in their own thoughts. Brittany then decided to be bold and leaned in, she wanted to take a shot and hope for the best.

Santana was shocked when she saw Brittany leaning forward and knew what was about to happen but for some reason she didn't move. She let it happen. She felt Brittany's lips on hers and melted into the kiss.

* * *

If anyone has any ideas they'd maybe like to see in future chapters I'm open to them, so don't hesitate in sending me ideas.

KG


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Brittany's eyes widened as she realised Santana was kissing back and hadn't pushed her off. What shocked her even more was when she felt Santana cup her cheek with her hand. Brittany, without breaking the kiss, placed the guitar she was still holding onto the floor and grabbed Santana by the back of her neck, pulling her closer to her.

Santana didn't know why or what made her kiss Brittany back but she just didn't seem to have it in her to push the girl off, not that she wants to anyway. Santana had to admit to herself that she was at least a little gay, but just for Brittany. She pulled out of the kiss after running out of breath and rested her forehead against Brittany's. They sat in silence for what seemed like forever until Brittany broke it.

"Well that was eventful." Brittany breathed out and lifted her head to look at Santana.

"Yeah, it was." Santana sat up straight; she shuffled away from Brittany to make some distance between them.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Brittany stands up quickly and grabs her jacket. Santana looked at her confused why she was leaving so quickly and then realised, Brittany thought she did something wrong when she kissed her.

"Brittany, don't leave." Santana told her just before she was about to open the door and leave.

Brittany gripped the door handle and breathed deeply before turning to look at Santana. She walked back to sit next to Santana and looked at her hands, avoiding eye contact as long as she can.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Brittany whispered in the most shy and quiet voice Santana had ever heard from the girl. Always used to her confident and arrogance.

"It's ok, if you didn't notice I didn't exactly pull away from it. Should tell you something." Santana turned to look at Brittany.

Brittany looked up and caught Santana's gaze, they looked at each for a few moments before they looked away embarrassed.

"I thought you weren't gay…" Brittany trailed off looking out of Santana's window.

"I'm not… at least, I don't… I don't know." Santana began strong but trailed off in the end in confusion. She didn't know anything anymore, was she a lesbian? She was definitely attracted to Brittany that was for sure.

"Hey, it's ok, to be confused…" Brittany reassured, feeling sympathy for her. She was once that confused girl, not knowing what to do.

"It's not, my parents would throw me out if they found out I even had these thoughts." Santana hissed. Shit, her parents.

"They're not going to find out, Santana. I'm not going to go around bragging I kissed you." Brittany rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

Santana looked at Brittany, searching her eyes for any signs of lying. When she finds nothing but trust in her eyes she nods.

"Thank you." She said quietly. She played nervously with her hands, not knowing what to do next.

"I know you're probably going to say no but… Would you like to go on a date with me?" Brittany asked quietly with hope in her tone.

Santana snapped her head up, raising her eyebrows in surprise and shock. She was lost for words, not knowing what to say or do. She knew she wanted to say yes but there was too much to risk; popularity, reputation, friends… Family. She shook her head of her thoughts and looked Brittany in the eyes, getting lost in the sparkling blue again. She made a hasty decision then and there.

"Ok." She whispered out. "But no one can find out." She said firmly.

Brittany grinned and nodded. "Great and of course, I'll keep as quiet as a mouse." She promised.

Santana laughed lightly. "Good, I do like you Brittany… But, I'm still confused." Santana admitted quietly.

Brittany smiled softly. "I understand Santana… I like you too, have done for a while as you know. I won't pressure you into anything, not even another kiss."

Santana smiled brightly, loving this side of Brittany. She pulled Brittany in for a hug, wrapping her arms around her shoulders tightly. Brittany was surprised at the sudden hug but wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and holding her tightly.

"Thank you." Santana whispered against Brittany's shoulder.

"No, thank you." Brittany emphasised with a grin on her face.

Santana pulled away and laughed nervously, pushing a loose piece of hair behind her hair as she looked at Brittany shyly. Brittany smiled softly and patted Santana's knee gently.

"I should go…" Brittany trailed off and stood up from the bed. She turned around and chuckled at the pout on Santana's face. "Not an hour ago you hated me."

Santana scoffed. "I never hated you… I just thought you were an asshole… A cute asshole but an asshole." She smirked.

Brittany laughed and quickly grabbed her jacket, slipping it on again before she ran a hand through her hair. She shuffled on her feet awkwardly when she noticed Santana getting up from the bed and walking over to her. Santana grabbed the lapels of Brittany's jacket and pulled her down slightly so their lips were only a few inches apart.

"I've always thought this jacket was hot on you." She winked and pressed her lips against Brittany's quickly before pushing her back slightly. "Text me about that date you offered, Pierce."

"Absolutely." Brittany nodded eagerly, smiling brightly from the kiss that Santana had initiated. She quickly wiped Santana's lip gloss from her bottom lip and smirked, adjusting her jacket. "Later, Lopez." She winked.

Santana rolled her eyes playfully at Brittany's arrogance, thinking how cute she actually was when she acted like that. "Later, Pierce." She walked back to her bed, swaying her hips more for Brittany's benefit, knowing the blonde would be watching and sat down on her bed.

Brittany snapped out of her daze from staring at Santana's legs and ass, shaking her head of her inappropriate thoughts. "Yeah. Bye." She waved and walked out of the bedroom.


End file.
